


Foam

by ReaperStygian



Series: Malec Paradise [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flirting, Human, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Starbucks, no demons, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: 'i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more'





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

> Au idea: plantbuckey (tumblr) 'i ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more’ au

Alec didn’t know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the fact that he just… hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Not getting enough sleep was enough to make anyone act a little bit ‘off.’ Going to bed late and getting up early- even alone they sucked, let alone when you put them side by side and wrapped them up like a glittery present, presenting it with a smile.

Maybe it was the weird breakfast he had eaten. Eggs and bacon were normal enough of course, but the eggs had tasted slightly off, maybe they were bad? Though that would probably make him sick, not make his personality do a weird… floppy sort of thing.

Floppy sort of thing? Maybe he was sick. He was lucky Jace wasn’t here, either way, that was just sad. 

Alec worked at Starbucks. It was an easy job. People moved too fast for any customer to be able to piss him off too much, especially since he just made the drinks and then called out the names. The only worry he really had to have was calling out a name and pronouncing it wrong, but even then people were pretty forgiving.

Besides, he always kept one ear open on whatever the customers were saying, so he could generally say names right just from that alone. Actually, it was that little habit that had technically gotten him into this weird ‘floppy sort of thing’ anyways. Magnus Bane. A weird name, not really in a bad way, but enough to gain Alec’s attention just for a moment.

Once you look at Magnus Bane, you can’t really like away. He was… beautiful. He was tall, a touch taller than Alec, with darker skin and black, flyaway hair. He seemed to glitter, and Alec meant literally- his hair had glittery streaks, and his makeup even had the soft shine of glitter. Makeup… his makeup was really well done, Alec was pretty sure it had to have been done by a professional. Based on that, he had to be rich, a fact the clothes backed up pretty well.

Alec had to remind himself several times he was in the closet to force himself to look away, face in flames. Besides, even if he hadn’t been, Magnus wouldn’t want someone like Alec anyways- plain, always dressed like he was about to go into a funeral, snappy and harsh Alec. Magnus probably already had a boyfriend - or girlfriend, he might not even be gay - as well, so really, Alec should stop acting so… so creepy and back off a bit, it was for the best, clearly. 

Alec knew he was rambling to himself, and forced himself to focus more on the drink he was making. After he finished up, he turned to the next order and instantly felt flushed again. He was going to make Magnus’s drink. 

There were only two of them working, so it had been fifty-fifty and he shouldn’t feel so surprised but… still. Alec forced himself to breath in a few times. He had seen hot guys before, seriously, he was acting like a little kid going through puberty again. Alec focused on making the drink, putting maybe a bit too much effort into that he would normally.

He was just concentrating. It had nothing to do with the fact that Magnus was going to be drinking it, probably judging it. None at all.

Alec made a heart with the foam before he even knew what he was doing, putting the lid on it in the next second. 

What had he just done.

It was too late to turn back.

Magnus would just drink the drink and not even notice.

(This was the out of character thing that had been mentioned, in case you hadn’t noticed). 

Alec breathed in and out. He was overreacting. He knew that, but he couldn’t figure out why Magnus was having such an… effect on him. Turning around, willing his blush to fade, Alec cleared his throat. “M-Magnus Bane?” he forced out, cursing his stutter.

He made eye contact with Magnus and his blush came back full force. So much for that. Magnus raised a sparkly eyebrow, stepping forwards and accepting his drink as Alec held it out towards him. “Thank you,” Magnus said, glancing down at his name tag, “Alexander.”

“No one calls me that.” Just say you’re welcome and walk away. “It’s just uh… Alec.” You had one job Alec, one job!

Magnus didn’t seem put off or anything though. His smile grew, eyes turning brighter. “Alec?” he repeated, scanning the blushing male from head to toe. “Ah… I think Alexander suits you, though. Defender of men, mhn? You seem like the warrior type.”

The warrior type? What did that even mean? Alec shifted awkwardly, praying his face wasn’t burning as bad as it felt.

Magnus didn’t seem bothered still, despite his silence, only smiling brighter and offering a glittery (everything this men did appeared to be glittery) wink. “Well, still, thank you Alexander. Have a nice day.” Then he turned and walked away.

Alec breathed in carefully, turning back to his station, grabbing the next order and starting on it. If he just buried himself back into his work, back into the robotic movements and making drink after drink and calling out name after name, he could forget all about glittery, beautiful Magnus Bane that made him act like a completely different person within five minutes of meeting him. If what they had could even be called a real meeting anyways, which Alec wasn't even sure enough. It wasn’t until three robotically made drinks later he looked up again and spotted Magnus, who he assumed had left.     

Alec blinked in surprise when he realized Magnus was looking at him, only to notice the lid of Magnus’s cup was off- the heart. Alec’s own heart sunk slightly. Magnus winked and blew him a kiss.

Stiffening slightly, Alec’s mouth fell open in still reply. His eyes flickered around, but no one else was watching…. Alec winked back, then spun around quickly, face aflame once more.

It was definitely the eggs. 


End file.
